


Które z nich jest wariatem?

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bitter-sweet, F/M, co by było gdyby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jej ulubionymi kwiatami były tradycyjne, czerwone tulipany. </p><p>[Trochę AU, jak to się mogło potoczyć, gdyby...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Które z nich jest wariatem?

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, angst?  
> Beta: Patronuska oraz Cosima mi mocno pomogły :) Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moje, zapewne przez moją upartość.  
> N/A: Zainspirowane drabblem Fii "Fabrykantka aniołów". 
> 
> Miniaturka pisana na konkurs Katalogu Granger - zajęła trzecie miejsce w ocenie jury oraz trzecie miejsce czytelników. Wybrałam temat Dnia Kobiet, w którym miały znaleźć się dwie różne nazwy kwiatów oraz zdanie o ogromnych lewitujących rosiczkach, goniących zdezorientowanego Snape'a po całej Wielkiej Sali.

Które z nich jest wariatem?  
Które z nich jest większym szaleńcem?

  
Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby zadawała sobie te pytania od dobrych paru lat. Pytała w momencie ich dyskusji, pytała w czasie przyjęcia propozycji pracy zdalnej, pytała, gdy Harry zaczął się izolować. Z reguły te chwile zadumy przychodziły powoli, ukradkiem i niepostrzeżenie piętrzyły wydarzenia, które zmuszały ją do zatrzymania się i kwestionowania tego, co robi, siebie.

Patrząc na niezapominajki, które hodowała w prostej doniczce, przypomniała sobie o ogromnych lewitujących rosiczkach, goniących zdezorientowanego Snape'a po całej Wielkiej Sali, gdy jeden z siódmoklasistów postanowił ożywić trochę tamten ponury dzień i spryskał nauczyciela jakimś paskudztwem. Wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w kwiaty, pamiętając zamieszanie, jakie wtedy powstało. Chyba nigdy nie widziała tak wytrąconego z równowagi profesora. Z reguły był przecież powściągliwym gburem z pokerowym wręcz obliczem. Może te rośliny z czymś mu się skojarzyły? Może przywołały niewesołe wspomnienia? Uczniowie nieudolnie próbowali pohamować swoje chichoty, a Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy tylko ją tego typu żarty nie bawią. Drażniło ją, że nauczyciele muszą się użerać z tak błahymi wybrykami, gdy wisi nad nimi wszystkimi widmo nadchodzącej wojny. Nie widziała powodu, by wyśmiewać się i żartować kosztem innych. Dla jednych mógł to być niegroźny żart, dla innych kolejna szpileczka w paśmie nieszczęść codziennego życia. Rozładowanie napięcia tego rodzaju żarcikami, wydawało jej się niewłaściwe.

To właśnie podczas tego incydentu Hermiona zauważyła, że i Harry nie śmieje się z zaistniałej sytuacji. Wcześniej sam dołączyłby do przekomarzań Rona czy śmiałby się z przedrzeźniającego nauczyciela Deana. Teraz jednak na jego twarzy widoczny był grymas lekkiego obrzydzenia, a dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że było to spowodowane zachowaniem ich kolegów. Długo nie trwało, a Potter wstał od stołu i z cichym do zobaczenia później wyszedł. Hermiona od tego momentu zaczęła baczniej przyglądać się przyjacielowi.

Z biegiem czasu zauważyła, że Harry zaczął konfabulować. Opowiadał o tym, jak w trójkę szukali horkruksów w czasie szkoły, jak włamali się do Gringotta i jak niby Severus podpalił mu w pierwszej klasie szaty… Harry zauważył, że coraz więcej osób uważało go za szalonego, za obłąkanego przez Voldemorta i z tego powodu częściej unikał innych. Hermiona spostrzegła ostracyzm skierowany w kierunku jej przyjaciela, przez który zaczął coraz mniej się odzywać i opowiadać o tym, co wiedział, co czuł, co widział. Jednocześnie uczniom, nauczycielom i reszcie magicznego społeczeństwa nie przeszkadzało to na tyle, by przestać uważać go za swojego wielkiego zbawcę. Było jej go szkoda i jednocześnie czuła wściekłość na to, co dookoła niej się działo. Harry potrzebował pomocy, ale ludzie woleli dalej go wykorzystywać, niż wyciągnąć dłoń. W ten sposób był bardziej podatny na ich wpływ, na manipulację. Granger dostrzegała to wszystko i wyznaczyła sobie za cel pomóc Harry’emu, bronić go przed zimnymi i nieczułymi ludźmi.

Hermionę ze wspomnień wyrwało otwieranie drzwi. Harry pojawił się w nich z bukietem białych cantedeskii . Codziennie, wracając z pracy, zatrzymywał się w przyosiedlowej kwiaciarni i kupował jej kwiaty, które, jak kiedyś powiedziała, były jej ulubionymi, i z których miała zrobiony ślubny bukiet. Na ich ślub, którego nie było. W rzeczywistości cantedeskii kojarzyły się Hermionie z cmentarzem. 

Jej ulubionymi kwiatami były tradycyjne, czerwone tulipany. 

Życie z Harrym było słodkim koszmarem. Kochała go jak męża, ale przez jego pseudomnezję [1] nie mogli wziąć realnego ślubu. Och, Hermiona zadbała o to, by mieć fałszywy akt i zmianę nazwiska, ale widząc, jak bardzo mężczyzna był szczęśliwy, nie mogła się zdobyć na odebranie mu tych wspomnień. Może i były one fałszywe, może nigdy nie będzie miała na sobie wymarzonej, białej sukni, nie będzie rzucała bukietem, ale widząc, jak w oczach Harry’ego błyszczała radość na myśl o najważniejszym dniu w ich życiu… To wystarczało, by przełknąć gorzkie łzy i marzenia małej dziewczynki.  


Brak ślubu, wyśmiewanie za plecami, ucieczka po wojnie do mugolskiego świata nie były najgorszymi problemami. To tylko małe przeszkody, które zawsze można było pokonać.

Najbardziej bolesnym w jej życiu był czas, kiedy kobietom ustępowano miejsca w publicznych środkach transportu, nie musiały czekać w kolejce do kas, gdy robiły zakupy, kiedy każdy chciał dotknąć ich okrągłego brzucha i zadawał to, jakże popularne pytanie — chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

Tortury Bellatriks nie miały na celu sprawienia tylko krótkotrwałego, fizycznego bólu. Czarownica upewniła się, że Hermiona nigdy nie zostanie mamą. Och, jasne, Granger będzie mogła zajść w ciążę, ale nigdy nie doniesie jej do terminu bezpiecznego porodu. W pewnym momencie ciąży po prostu poroni — może zdarzyć się to w pierwszych tygodniach, a może w drugim trymestrze.

Parę miesięcy temu był Dzień Kobiet. Obchodzili go uroczyście — poszli do zarezerwowanej wcześniej restauracji, otrzymała nowy, złoty łańcuszek i ten jeden raz mogli pozwolić sobie na ekstrawagancję. Dla Harry’ego było to ważniejsze święto niż Walentynki. To właśnie dziesiątego marca [2] Potter pokazywał jej, jaka była dla niego ważna, jak wdzięczny był jej za to, że przy nim trwała, jak bardzo ją cenił. Pamiętając, iż Hermiona, mimo że zaczęła pracować w domu, dalej lubiła  dowiadywać się czegoś nowego, Harry zawsze wyszukiwał tego dnia najciekawsze wykłady czy wystawy o ważnych kobietach, wybierał najbardziej znaczące jego zdaniem dla żony marsze i manifestacje. Potrafili przejechać parędziesiąt kilometrów tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o królowej Elżbiecie I czy Florence Nightingale. Chociaż i tak najbardziej interesującym dla Hermiony tematem były sufrażystki i ich liderka, Emily Davisoni. Harry na kilka tygodni wcześniej planował podróże, rezerwował hotele, obmyślał godzinowo wyprawy. Jego szefowie doskonale wiedzieli, że w tym okresie Potter na pewno weźmie wolne.

Pensja ochroniarza w centrum handlowym nie była wysoka, ale za to praca pozostawała spokojna i nie wymagała zbyt wielu rzeczy do zapamiętywania. Dostarczała satysfakcji Potterowi i poczucia, że robił coś ważnego. Złapanie nawet najdrobniejszego złodziejaszka pomagało mu podnieść samopoczucie.

Ze zbawiciela świata na ochroniarza w spożywczaku — życie jest gorzkie, dla innych ironiczne. Dla niego prawie dobre.

Dawno nie spędzili ze sobą tak namiętnej i satysfakcjonującej nocy. Seks zawsze był przyjemny, ale minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy Hermiona czuła się spełniona. Może, a raczej na pewno, wpływ na to miały konsekwencje, jakie wynikały z ich zbliżeń i coraz częściej kobieta łapała się, że zamiast żyć chwilą, myślała o tym, co będzie później. O ciągle powtarzającym się cyklu życia i śmierci. Tego dnia jednak Harry zawładnął całymi jej myślami, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym innym niż na nich samych, na jej pasji i ambicjach. Na ich ciałach, relacji, na śmiechu, dyskusji. Na życiu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, lekko, jakby krzywo. Rano dowiedziała się, że po tej namiętnej nocy znowu była w ciąży, że znowu będzie mamą. Mamą, która po raz kolejny pochowa swoje dziecko. Wiedziała, że może błagać lekarzy o ratowanie życia maluszka już od dwudziestego drugiego tygodnia ciąży, ale przekartkowała wszystkie znane jej podręczniki na temat wcześniaków, szukała informacji w książkach mugolskich i czarodzejskich oraz korespondencyjnie u magomedyków z całej Europy. Zbyt wiele otrzymała odpowiedzi o katastrofalnych skutkach, na jakie naraziłaby takie dziecko, istniało niewyobrażalne prawdopodobieństwo, że koszmarnie by cierpiało, po czym zmarłoby po paru godzinach, dniach, miesiącach. Hermiona, nieważne, jak bardzo pragnęła dziecka, nie mogła pozwolić, by cierpiało, by przeżywało męki. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie, że przez swój egoizm mogłaby skazać inne istnienie na ból i męczarnie, dlatego też nie kierowała się do lekarzy z prośbą o ratowanie dzieci. Z ciągłą nadzieją czekała do dwudziestego szóstego tygodnia, kiedy to szanse wcześniaka na normalne życie rosną.

Nigdy nie zbliżyła się nawet do dwudziestego czwartego tygodnia ciąży.

Wraz z Harrym starali się używać środków antykoncepcyjnych, jednak ze względu na silną magię, którą oboje z Potterem posiadali, dość często zawodziły. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że mogą zdecydować się na chirurgiczne rozwiązanie, ale nie była jeszcze dostatecznie na to gotowa. Nie mogła pogodzić się ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będzie wychowywała swojego maleństwa, swojego słoneczka. Tkwiła w niej ta chwiejna nadzieja, że tym razem się uda, że tym razem urodzi, będzie miała własne dzieciątko, z ich krwi i kości. Chwilami czuła się straszną egoistką, bo wiedziała, że mnóstwo dzieci czekało na adopcję, ale wybiórcza pamięć Harry’ego zdawała się całkowicie wykluczać tę opcję.

Mówią, że tonący brzytwy się chwyta, ale dla niej ta brzytwa stawała się zbyt ostra, by móc ją wziąć do ręki.

W pewnym momencie Harry był pewny, że kiedyś powiedziała mu, iż nie chce nigdy mieć dzieci. Jako kochany i wyrozumiały mąż zgodził się z jej decyzją, nie negował jej. Do tej pory Hermiona pamiętała tę karczemną awanturę, kiedy próbowała mu powiedzieć, że to fałszywa prawda. Oboje się wtedy popłakali, ona z bezsilności i rozpaczy, a on z akceptacji faktu, że nie będą mieć dzieci. Błagał ją, by nie zmieniała cały czas tak zdania, bo to go w końcu załamie, wykończy. Wiedział doskonale, że ma problemy ze wspomnieniami, nie wie, które są prawdziwe, a które kłamią, więc błagał, by przyznała mu tutaj rację. Tak będzie lepiej.

Przestała pytać, przestała prosić, przestała go informować.

Po pewnym czasie sama w to uwierzyła, w końcu wielokrotnie powtarzane kłamstwo staje się prawdą. I tylko, gdy zachodziła w ciążę nachodziły ją takie myśli, jak te teraz. Przez cenne parę miesięcy była mamą, mamusią. Później przychodziło poronienie.

Na nic zdawała się nadzieja, że może tym razem uda jej się urodzić.

Kobieta zaczęła myśleć o nadchodzących miesiącach. Ciążę uda jej się ukryć jeszcze przez pewien czas. Chociaż przez chwilę nacieszy się tą świadomością, że będzie mamą. Po raz kolejny nada dziecku imię Jamesa lub Lily i tylko bukiet, który razem zaniosą na grób Potterów powiększy się o kolejną, białą różę . Jej mała, gorzka tajemnica.

— Cześć, kochanie. — Harry pocałował ją na przywitanie w policzek i skierował się do stołu z zamiarem wymiany kwiatów w stojącym na nim wazonie. — Jak minął ci dzień?

Nie powie Harry’emu. Przecież prosił ją o niezmienianie zdania, prosił o stałość, o normalność. Zaczeka do momentu, kiedy uda jej się osiągnąć chociaż odrobinę zaokrąglony brzuch. Może tym razem im się uda?

Nie uda.

I znowu zostanie z tym sama. Sama będzie przeżywała utratę, uczucie pustki. Ból będzie ją przeszywał i obezwładniał przez kolejne parę dni, tygodni. Popadnie w apatię i mechanicznie będzie przygotowywała obiady, wypełniała raporty. Życie stanie się szare, mało znaczące. Po raz kolejny będzie cierpiała przez fantomowe rany porodowe. Jej piersi staną się jędrniejsze, bardziej bolące, będą przygotowywać się do wytwarzania pokarmu dla dziecka. Będzie musiała ściągać mleko, które mimo przerwania ciąży nie będzie chciało przestać płynąć i wie, że za każdym razem będzie rozpaczała za tym, co mogło być, ale nigdy nie będzie.

Które z nich jest wariatem?  
Które z nich jest bardziej niezrównoważone?

Ten chory i z problemami czy ten, który brnie za nim w kłamstwa szaleństwa?

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - pseudomnezja — Jakościowe zaburzenia pamięci polegające na przywoływaniu wspomnień w przekonaniu osoby rzeczywistych, a faktycznie nie mających miejsca. Objawia się omamami pamięci (fałszywymi wspomnieniami z sądem realizującym) i konfabulacją (tworzeniem fałszywych śladów pamięciowych współwystępujących zwykle z głębszymi zaburzeniami pamięci i wypełniających lukę pamięciową. Pacjent nie ma intencji wprowadzania w błąd. Niekiedy mają charakter prawdopodobny, innym razem zupełnie fantastyczny.); „Pamięć. Funkcja i jej zaburzenia”, Kopera M., http://www.psych.waw.pl/dokumenty/3.pdf
> 
> 2 - Po długim researchu wiele stron podpowiada, że mimo iż oficjalną datą Dnia Kobiet w UK jest 8 marca, to obchodzony jest on 10 marca.
> 
> PS. Tak, pisząc miniaturkęzupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy to, że mogli przecież dziecko adoptować :P


End file.
